Rio: Valentine's Special
by bluecatcinema
Summary: There is love everywhere...


**Rio: Valentine's Special**

_Love is indeed a many splendored thing, felt by so many, and treasured above all else. It can be found everywhere, like in the heart of the Amazon..._

It was early morning in the jungle. Jewel was snoozing peacefully when Blu gently nudged her awake.

"Good morning, my angel." He whispered.

"Morning, Blu." Jewel yawned, lightly surprised to see her husband awake before her. "What's gotten you up so early?"

"I had a little errand to run." Blu smiled as he dropped a pair of Brazil nuts at Jewel's feet. "Breakfast in bed, anyone?"

"Well, well." Jewel smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to treat my amazing and wonderful wife?" Blu replied.

"Good point." Jewel nodded. "But still, getting up early, going all the way to the groves... You didn't have to do all that just for me."

"But I did, anyway." Blu chuckled. "I'd do anything to bring a smile to that beautiful face."

"And that's why I love you." Jewel whispered, nuzzling against him. "You're the best, Blu."

"Aww..." Blu gushed, nuzzling her back.

"I must be the luckiest bird in the world, to have such a kind, caring, and thoughtful husband like you." Jewel sighed.

"I'm the lucky one." Blu insisted. "Not every bird gets to have such a beautiful, kindhearted wife like you."

"So I guess we're both lucky." Jewel stared lovingly at her beloved.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Blu gazed back at her.

"C'mere, lucky bird." Jewel purred.

"With pleasure." Blu chuckled.

Their beaks met in a warm kiss.

"Love you." Blu smiled.

"Love you too." Jewel grinned.

Blu held Jewel while she enjoyed her breakfast, content to simply be with her on that beautiful morning, and having no doubt that she returned the feeling. Jewel leaned against her husband, enjoying how warm his feathers felt. Neither one could imagine anything better at that moment than simply being together.

"Mmm, so good..." Jewel sighed, taking another bite out of one of the nuts.

"Of course." Blu smiled. "Only the best for you."

"I wasn't talking about the nut." Jewel grinned, snuggling against Blu.

"Me neither." Blu chuckled, pulling her closer.

_Deeper into the jungle..._

Three pairs of young lovebirds flew over the canopy. Carla, Bia and Tiago, along with their paramours Renaldo, Miguel and Skye, were out on a triple date. The siblings had agreed that it was best for them to all hang out together for the day, so that they could connect as one.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Renaldo asked Carla.

"Well, the three of us had a little talk about what we'd all like to do." Carla replied. "And we all agreed dancing was the way to go."

"Sweet!" Skye smiled. "I love dancing!"

"Who doesn't?" Tiago grinned.

"I'll admit, it is pretty fun." Miguel agreed. "I'm not the best dancer around, though..."

"I'm sure you'll be great." Bia encouraged him.

The three couples reached a small clearing by the river. Aunt Mimi was there, having overheard the siblings' discussion and volunteered to provide some musical accompaniment.

"Hi, you little lovebirds!" She called. "Ready to party?"

"You know it, Aunt Mimi!" Carla smiled.

The couples took a moment to decorate their faces with some flower pollen, just as the Blue Macaw Tribe had done during the celebrations for Jewel's return. While the girls daubed yellow pollen over their faces, the boys went for red fruit juice (except for Miguel, who, due to his scarlet coloration, chose to use starfruit juice.)

"What do you think, Renaldo?" Carla struck a pose.

"Wow." Renaldo smiled. "You look even prettier than usual."

"Thanks." Carla beamed. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

"I feel kind of silly, painted up like this..." Miguel admitted.

"Don't be." Bia nudged him. "It suits you."

"Wow, Skye." Tiago gaped. "You look great in yellow."

"Thanks, Ti." Skye blushed. "Now, what say we cut the talking and get to dancing?"

"I'm game." Tiago grinned. "Hit it, Aunt Mimi!"

Aunt Mimi started twanging a twig with her beak, and playing two halves of a large nut like bongos.

"DJ Mimi, coming atchya!" She chuckled.

The lovebirds all started dancing in the air together. Carla and Renaldo's moves were stylish and smooth, Bia and Miguel's were slower and more steady, while Tiago and Skye's were as wild and frenzied as they could make them, consisted of spins, flips, and loop-de-loops. After a while, they began to tire, and landed on a tree branch to take a short break.

"Nice moves out there, cutie." Carla complimented Renaldo.

"They were nothing compared to yours." Renaldo smiled.

"And you said you weren't a good dancer." Bia patted Miguel on the back. "I've never moves so... precise!"

"Having the right partner helped." Miguel said modestly.

"Please." Tiago snorted. "I think we all know who the best dancers were out there."

"Yeah, us!" Skye high-winged Tiago.

"That's debatable." Carla snarked.

Just then, they heard a giggle coming from nearby.

"What was that?" Miguel asked.

"I think it came from over there." Bia pointed.

They all flew over to the next tree over, and were surprised to find Antonio cuddling with a female Scarlet macaw.

"Well, look what we have here." Tiago smirked.

"Ahh!" Antonio leapt up in shock. "What are you all looking at?"

"Oh, sorry." Carla smirked. "Are we interrupting something?"

"N-no." Antonio claimed, edging away from the girl.

"Toni!" The girl admonished him.

"Relax." Renaldo grinned. "So you've got a girlfriend. No shame in that."

"We're all having a dance party over there." Bia smiled. "Perhaps you'd like to join us."

"Well..." Antonio frowned.

"Please, Toni?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, 'Toni'..." Tiago teased.

"Watch it, shrimp." Antonio snarled, before turning to his date. "Okay, Maya. We're in."

"Thanks, Toni." Maya nuzzled him.

Antonio and Maya followed the others over to the river.

"More guests, eh?" Aunt Mimi smiled. "In that case, let's bring it down a little."

Aunt Mimi's playing grew slower, as a more romantic tune arose. The young couples danced on some tree branches, slow and close. Antonio and Maya in particular looked like they had been glued together.

"Not bad for our first triple- I mean, quadruple date, huh?" Carla smiled.

"Not bad at all." Renaldo agreed.

"I said you were a great dancer, didn't I?" Bia leaned against Miguel.

"Like I said, having a good partner helps." Miguel held her.

"Slow isn't usually my style." Tiago admitted as he dipped Skye. "But I'm starting to like it."

"Me too." Skye chuckled.

One by one, the couples kissed (even Antonio and Maya).

"Ah, young love..." Aunt Mimi sighed.

_Even deeper into the jungle..._

Roberto was flying with his new girlfriend, Evita.

"Just a little further." Roberto urged.

"Can't you just tell me what the surprise is?" Evita asked.

"And ruin it?" Roberto replied. "Nuh-uh!"

They soon landed at an unassuming spot.

"Well?" Evita asked, a little confused.

"Right this way, my love." Roberto grinned.

Roberto pulled back a curtain of ivy, revealing a pile of berries and nuts sitting in a clearing, just waiting to be eaten.

"Well, what do you think?" Roberto asked, placing an orchid in Evita's head feathers.

"Gotta admit, as surprises go, that's not bad." Evita smiled. "Not bad at all."

"But wait, there's more." Roberto grinned suavely. "You get a meal, and a serenade."

Roberto began to sing.

_Your eyes are like gemstones_

_Such beautiful treasures_

_When I'm with you_

_You give me such pleasures_

_Your voice is like an angel_

_So soft and smooth_

_Every time I hear it_

_It makes my heart move._

Evita smiled even more, touched by Roberto's words.

_Your beauty is like no other_

_That much is true_

_You're a amazing bird_

_That I'm happy to give my heart to_

_Evita, you are the only one for me_

_I couldn't live without you_

_I will love you forever_

_That's what I will do_

_That much is true_

_I promise you_

_My heart will always be true_

_Forever I will love you_

"Oh, Roberto." Evita sniffed. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks." Roberto smiled, kissing her wingtip. "Glad you liked it."

"You know, as much as I love these grand displays of romance, you don't always have to make a big show of it." Evita told him. "You could express your love for me in more... subtle ways."

"Subtle, huh?" Roberto grinned. "I can do subtle."

"Oh, really?" Evita teased him. "That's news to me."

Roberto wrapped a wing around Evita, pulling her in close.

"This subtle enough for you?" He smirked.

"It's a start." Evita snuggled against him. "You'll have to get some practice in..."

"A lot of practice, I think." Roberto smiled.

"I'll make sure of that." Evita grinned.

The two lovebirds kissed deeply, lost in the throes of new love.

_In the city of Rio de Janeiro..._

Linda and Tulio were enjoying a well-deserved day off. They were sat together at their favourite restaurant.

"What a beautiful day." Linda sighed. "It's good to unwind after all our hard work."

"So true." Tulio smiled, touching Linda's hand with his hand. "And with such good company..."

"Oh, Tulio." Linda sighed. "To think, I was once happy just living in a book store in Minnesota. Then you came through my door and changed everything."

"I still remember that day like it was yesterday." Tulio reminisced. "I didn't exactly make the best first impression, did I?"

"That's putting it mildly." Linda joked.

"But I made up for it later, didn't I?" Tulio smiled.

"You sure did." Linda nodded, squeezing her husband's hand. "And now look at us."

"Who would have thought that one encounter would lead to all this?" Tulio beamed.

"Not me, that's for sure." Linda admitted. "But it's not always so bad, being wrong."

"Especially when it ends so right." Tulio grinned.

The married couple shared a sweet kiss. After they broke apart, Linda spotted something out of the corner of her eye; Fernando was walking by, arm-in-arm with a pretty young lady.

"Hello, Fernando." She called.

"Oh, uh..." Fernando froze, clearly flustered. "Hi, guys."

"Who's your little friend?" Tulio asked.

"This is Janelle." Fernando introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Janelle smiled. "Fernando's told me a bunch about you guys."

"Really?" Linda smiled. "Because he's told us nothing about you."

"We, uh... only just met." Fernando shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should bring her by the centre sometime." Tulio offered. "We could get to know each other."

"Great idea, Tulio!" Linda nodded. "Fernando, you could bring Janelle by tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe." Fernando blushed. "But right now, we gotta go. C'mon, J."

"Nice meeting you." Janelle waved, as she and Fernando walked away.

"Well, look at that." Tulio smiled. "Our little guy's growing up."

"Oh, there's nothing like first love, is there?" Linda cooed.

"Don't I know it." Tulio smiled, placing his hand back on Linda's. "Now, where were we?"

"Let me refresh your memory." Linda whispered.

They kissed once more, celebrating love both young and old.

_And even among the most unlikely of creatures..._

Inside the forest room of the _Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental_, Nigel was trying to get some sleep. Suddenly, Gabi burst out of the foliage, carrying a heart she had fashioned out of the plants and leaves, held together by her own mucus.

"Surprise!" She yelled.

"Aaah!" Nigel yelped.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nigey!" Gabi cooed. "I made you this small token of my love and affection!"

"Oh, please..." Nigel grimaced as he looked upon the slimy mess.

"I know, it's not very good." Gabi sighed. "But it's the best I could do with what I could find. It's the thought that counts, after all."

"Yes, of course." Nigel rolled his eyes. "Deepest apologies my dear, but it seems I forgot to get you anything."

"Oh, that's okay." Gabi smiled. "Just having you here with me is gift enough!"

Gabi leapt onto Nigel's head and planted a big kiss right on his beak.

"Lucky me." Nigel groaned.

_In the Tijuca forest, just outside of Rio..._

Rafael and Eva were cuddling together in their hollow, Rafael having convinced Nico and Pedro to babysit their chicks for the day.

"Ah, we don't do this enough." Rafael sighed. "Just you and me. No kids, no distractions, nothing."

"Oh, Raffi." Eva sighed. "This reminds me of when we started dating. "We'd just hold each other for hours on end."

"I miss those days." Rafael sighed. "But I still love you just as much as I did back then."

"You always were the charmer." Eva cooed. "I love you, my pudgy papaya."

"And I love you, my juicy little mango." Rafael beamed.

The toucan twosome's pressed their beaks together in a passionate kiss.

"Just like old times..." Rafael smiled.

From outside the hollow, the unmistakeable sounds of Nico and Pedro being attacked by Rafael and Eva's kids rang out.

"Hey!" Nico's voice yelled. "Gimme back my hat!"

"Quick pullin' out my tail feathers!" Pedro's voice screeched.

"Did you hear something?" Eva asked.

"Only the beating of my heart, my darling." Rafael pulled his wife in close.

"Raffi..." Eva smiled, as she nuzzled into her husband's chest.

"Eva." Rafael whispered as he cuddled his wife.

They held each other tightly, totally oblivious to Nico and Pedro's screams of pain and annoyance.

_This is just a small sample of the love to be found in this world. Love brings so many together, connecting their hearts for all time, and bringing such joy. This world would be a much better place if there was just a little more love to be found._

_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

**The End.**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


End file.
